


(No man) Left behind

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: What Steve didn't know is that Tony hadn't been eluding him of his own volition all this time, and only when he sees with his own worn eyes does he understand the reality of his mistake...Or: Tony is stuck in a not so nice glowy box for a while :DTiny Reverse Bang for 2016 art entry.





	

I was always curious what would of happened if Steve had found Tony in the Box abandoned by everyone (that is just terrible) instead of freed by the remnants of the Illuminati. It was never really said just how long he had been in there. I always assumed give the time of his disappearance and other timeline records it had to been months. :(  
  
Also, the only consistency of Steve’s Commander Rogers Shield uniform is it’s inconsistency. Every single artist draws it different in every issue… wow.

**Author's Note:**

> A list of participant works based on my art can be found [here](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/150606780553/round-up-13-marvel) at this tumblr.
> 
> [Hope](https://laireshi.tumblr.com/post/150587073517/hope) by laireshi.
> 
> [Saving the world, one genius engineer at a time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061535) by laireshi.
> 
> [End of the World](http://captainneverever.tumblr.com/post/150467599645/end-of-the-world-written-for-the-thirteenth-round) by captainneverever.
> 
> [The Only Other Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CapIronMan_TinyReverseBang2016/works/8002846) by kaesaria.
> 
> [Alone Among The Wreck](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CapIronMan_TinyReverseBang2016/works/8072497) by KagekaNecavi.


End file.
